Here Goes Nothing
by Kung Fu Coffee
Summary: Some people say that when you get to Corus, you get a fresh start. When somebody told me that, I laughed and laughed until they held out smelling salts and offered me a referral to a hangover healer. I laughed because I know that it's not true. When I got to Corus to begin my page training, I was judged by my older monster of a brother, Joren.
1. Prologue: Sabine

**So, I'm putting my story New Girls in Town ON HIATUS until further notice. I'm also starting a new story(obviously) about Joren of Stone Mountain's younger sister. Duh. DISCLAIMER: If I owned POTS, Joren and Kel would have kissed right before Joren's Ordeal and he would have survived, and they'd be Tortall's Draco and Hermione. (Draco and Joren even have the same colored hair. WHAT A COINCIDENCE!) There was my rant for the day, but all in all, I don't own POTS.**

**XX,**

**Yani **

Some people say that when you get to Corus, you get a fresh start. When somebody told me that, I laughed and laughed until they held out smelling salts and offered me a referral to a hangover healer.

I laughed because I know that it's not true. When I got to Corus to begin my page training, I was judged by my older monster of a brother, Joren.

Oh yeah, I'm the younger sister of the infamous Joren of Stone Mountain. My parents and Uncle are all conservatives, but I'm not. I don't agree with any of the things my uncle tries to drill into my brain. When I told my parents that I wanted to become a knight, my father boxed my ears and my mother-the only sane person in the household other than the servants- told me that we'd find a way.

I believe that becoming a knight is my destiny. My name is Sabine, the name of the last Lady Knight before the Dark Times. My parents apparently forgot that when I was born, because I was named for Mother's best friend, Sabrina, but they muddled the name up a bit.

I don't think that it was a muddle up, I think it's fate.

So every day, when my father and Uncle Buchard were in the drawing room plotting the next way to offend one of my heroes, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, I would go down to the village.

There, the armsman of the village gate trained me in swordplay, how to use a war axe, and shooting. The villagers all knew me as the nicer Stone Mountain. They knew that one day, my husband would inherit the land, and that thought gave them hope, so they tried to help me in their own way.

I was to leave for Corus the next day, with no one to go with me because only Mother knew. Upon Tortallan law, if one of my parents said that I could train, I could. So the village magistrate drew up a small document that allowed me to leave, which my mother and I signed secretly.

And that was how I was forced to ride my pony from Stone Mountain to Tortall. The villagers- Goddess and Mithros bless them- gave me a longsword, two daggers, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Myra Wheatstone, the wife of the baker, gave me a huge pack full of food, and the other women had chipped in and given me a few dresses, breeches, tunics, and shirts. I was very thankful, but planned to sell or give away the dresses.

I wasn't going to be wearing any dresses anytime soon, that was for sure.

I managed to ride into the district easily enough, which was surprising. Usually, the mountain pass in laden with bandits waiting to strike, but there weren't. I got to Corus in two days. When I arrived to the area outside, I had a bit of a culture shock.

So many people, so many loud noises, huge horses, it was too much to take in. Admittedly, I did attract quite a few stares; I'm the spitting image of my brother, with my feminine features that looked alien on him, and my white-blonde hair that I detest. He's dead now, Black God protect his soul.

As I walked through the iron-wrought gates leading into the actual city, I thought to myself, _Here goes nothing._

"Stone Mountain's daughter, huh?" King Jonathan turned to Alanna and Keladry. "Listen, I'll inform her of your situations. Again, no contact. I mean it, Alanna. Kel, you can talk to her a bit, you don't have magic."

"The poor girl." Kel sighed and looked at the hastily made decleration. "She's under the awful shadow of Joren, people are going to judge her."

"If she's serious, she'll push through it." Jon smiled and ushered the two women out of his office.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but HEY! IT WAS A PROLOGUE! **

**Please fav, follow, and review, review, review! Thanks!**

**Xx,**

**yAnI. 3**


	2. Chapter 1: Chanse

**Another chapter, oh yeah! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Another note: To get the Tirragen-outcast thing, it's from Song of the Lioness. And Whiston of Runnerspring is Garvey of Runnerspring from the POTS's cousin or brother, I haven't decided.**

**Another another note: I'm not sure if Prince Jasson and Prince Liam of Conte are before or after Roald- I'll assume after for the sake of the need of more characters :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora Pierce's Protector of the Small or any of the other TORTALL books.**

**Day of the Week Before Training**

**Sunday**

* * *

I woke up at the servant's bell, not the regular one for pages, squires, and other nobles. I guess there's a difference, I never knew. Huh.

The first thing that I did was pull all of my clothes out, press them, and hang them up in my closet. Then I put away my various small books, paper, pens and ink, and figurine of Sabine the Lady Knight- my namesake.

Then I went down for breakfast. I was surprised at how little people there were. I had assumed that everyone would be scrambling to settle in so that they didn't have to do that _and _train, but who knows?

I quickly collected my bowl of porridge and sat down at one of the long tables.

Anyone sitting near me got up and moved. That hurt, a lot.

"So, you're the Stone Mountain Girl." Someone said from behind me. I turned my head to see a bulky boy standing there, arms crossed, with two others flanking his left and right.

"I do have a name." I said coolly, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't label me by my fief."

"You won't last. You won't even get as far as your bastard brother did!" He hissed at me, showing me a rude hand gesture. I sighed and turned back to my porridge, spooning some into my mouth. I heard footsteps leave, and assumed that the three had left.

I sighed again and got up, putting my bowl and tray. After getting back to my room, I changed into my practice breeches and tunic, and made my way down to the empty practice courts.

Taking off my leather boots, I did twenty press-ups and twenty sit-ups, then practice lunges with a wooden sword.

After all of my warm-ups were done, I practiced my unarmed combat- something that I found I was really good. I used a dummy to practice an over-the-shoulder throw, where I kneeled, grasped the attacker's shirt, and used my free leg to pop the person over my shoulder. I've been tossed like that before-it really hurts- so I know all of the motions.

I went through a couple of combinations and practiced my various moves. Once I had built up a considerable sweat, I went back inside. A servant had prepared a bath for me, and I quickly scrubbed.

The water was hot- a major luxury. Back at Stone Mountain, I never took warm baths; I never had the time.

I changed back into my old breeches and loose shirt when I heard a knock on my door. I raced over to answer. Duke Gareth's messenger, Dale, was waiting.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Duke Gareth the Younger wishes to see you in his study." The messenger informed me, bowing.

"Please, there's no need to bow!" I exclaimed, blushing. I never had anyone bowing to me; I was friends with all of the servants at Stone Mountain and told them not to bow, so I wasn't used to it. "I'll be off." Dale nodded and ran off somewhere or another.

I had seen the Duke's study when I came in the night before, so I made my way there as fast as possible. The Duke opened the door and had me sit down.

"Hello, I'm just reviewing this and I'll be giving you guidelines." I let out a sigh fo relief as Duke Gary smiled at me.

"Yes, your grace." I nodded.

"Now, for starters, since you're a girl, if you're in a room with another boy, the door must be open at all times." He told me sternly. I nodded. "You didn't bring a servant, so we'll assign you one. You are responsible for school and classwork, the servants will tidy your room, do your laundry, and things like that." I gasped inside my head- to not do my laundry or keep my room tidy was foreign to me.

"It also says here that you have the magical Gift." Duke Gary looked down at me. "I'll need you to prove it."

"Um, okay." Closing my eyes nervously, I looked inside myself for the pearly black rippling light inside of me. Pushing it out into my arms, I collected a drop of it in my palm. Opening my eyes, a small ball of light rested there. Irsla, a Maren hedgewitch and the healer of the village back home, had taught me basics of magic. Gary nodded and dismissed me.

With his leave, I bowed and rushed out, accidentally bumping into the next person being interviewed. He had a badge from King's Reach. I stammered out an apology as he looked closely into my face. Recognition registered as he realized who I was, and he smiled and helped me up.

"No worries, it's just a little fall, no broken bones." He assured me, entering the room. I shook my head and went back down to the mess hall for lunch.

* * *

I was quietly eating my food, and minding my own business, when I saw a gangly first year being tripped. He flew to the ground, and got up, soup staining his tunic. Blushing crimson, he returned his messy dishes to the servants and collected new food. Looking around for a spot to stay, I recognized him. A fellow outcast- Chanse of Tirragen. I waved my arms, and motioned for him to sit with me. Chanse saw and smiled, heading over.

"Thanks, Sabine, right?" He asked, placing his tray across from me. I nodded as I chewed my bread. "People here sure can be mean."

"You've got that right, for sure." I nodded, sighing.

"They've gone and vandalized my room," Chanse told me glumly. "All of my stuff, on the floor, walls painted. _Go home, traitor._"

"Well, aren't you a merry lot?" Someone said in a threatening voice. Whitson.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not bothering to turn around.

"Only to tell you that we've taken the liberty of redecorating your rooms." Whitson chuckled slowly. "Have fun with your traitor friend, Stone Mountain." I clenched my fists tightly until the muscular bully had walked away.

"Uh, Sabine?"

"Yes, what?"

"Your hands, they're bleeding." I looked down at my hands. Sure enough, there was a small amount of blood where my nails had dug into my palms.

I took my napkin and wound it around my hand. Chanse got up to put his dishes away and I followed suit.

"I think that we should be friends." Chanse said as we entered the page's wings.

"Why's that?" I asked, not against the idea entirely.

"Because no one likes us, and the odds aren't in our favor (HungerGames!) so we should stick together." Chanse told me firmly. I looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, sure." I said as we shook hands on it. "But that means that you have to help me clean up my room." His face crinkled in confusion.

"Wha- oh right. Runnerspring's _redecoration. _Why do I have to help?" He whined.

"Because you're my friend you dolt!"

* * *

Sunday before Royal Training begins

Of course, everyone trouped down to the castle's temple dedicated to Mithros, the war and sun god, for Sunday's morning prayers, but Chanse and I agreed that we would go to the Temple District to pay proper respects to the other gods.

First we bought incense, and split the package between the two of us. We decided to meet up by the statue of Roald the Great in one hour, and parted ways.

I went to the flower shop to get some flowers-poppies- and went to pay my respects.

First I went to the Goddesses temple, then the Wave Walker, and then Shakith the Seer. Finally, I arrived at the least kept temple of them all- Gainel.

As a young girl, Irsla had warned me to continually pay my respects to Gainel, as I would be wanting to thank him when I grew up.

So I laid my poppies down on the offering bowl and kneeled down, offering a prayer. _Gainel, god of dreams, why ever I'm thanking you, thanks. Please bless my friends and family with good dreams and peace. In your name, I pray._

Looking up, I noticed that the poppies were gone, leaving the bouquet's spicy scent behind. Sighing and deciding to leave the mysterious to the gods, I got up and raced back to the statue.

"Took you long enough!" He exclaimed as we set out for the Black God's temple, a place we decided to go together. Lighting our incense, we each bowed our heads and offered prayers. _Oh Black God, please have mercy on those to be mercied and punish those to be punish. I ask this in you name._

I got up and waited for Chanse by the door. Smiling, we went back to the castle together.

As we walked through the pages wing, we were stopped by Whitson and his cronies.

"Look at you two lovebirds." He smirked at us. "You're just pathetic!"

"That's rich, coming from you!" Chanse snapped, tensing up. I rolled my eyes.

"Please move before your amateur attempts at hurting us just embarrass you." I said, stepping forward.

"And why should I do that?" Whitson smirked down at me. I looked up to meet his stony brown eyes.

"Because if not, I'll just move around you." I replied coolly.

"Lay off, Runnerspring, they're not worth it." Someone chuckled. The three boys in front of us parted sullenly, and the two of us walked back to our rooms.

Chanse ruffled my hair. "Things will get better, you just wait."

"Yeah, why do I have the feeling we'll be waiting a while?" I said in a quiet voice, closing the door. Chanse shook his head at my pessimism and walked off to his own room.

Once by myself, I ran to the closet and sat down inside, sobbing. Once I had finished crying from the torment the other boys were giving me, I leaned against the back wall to get more comfortable. With a loud pop, the wall swung back to reveal another room. I scrambled up and backed away from it. There was no way that the room could fit- the closet's wall was the same wall as the one I shared with my non-existent neighbor- he hadn't arrived yet.

I timidly summoned a small bit of my magic and tried to focus on checking for magical spells. My senses went on overdrive- the whole room was created magically!

I grabbed a practice wooden sword and entered the room, examining it. It was a fully-equipped mage's study room, with books, a worktable, herbs and spices lining the walls, and a small collection of semi-precious stones. Tucked into the corner was a small, roaring fire, with a kettle on top of it.

I glanced around, and hurried back out, swinging the closet panel back down. Upon further inspection, I noticed a symbol on the painted panel made of chipped paint, exposing the brown wood below.

The symbol was the same one that decorated the doors and the offering bowl at Gainel's temple.

I shook my head, frightened and confused. Was this what Irsla meant when she said I would thank Gainel? Was this the Dream God's work himself?

Whatever it was, I wasn't taking chances. I found some spare wood and built a shrine for Gainel, making sure to get fresh poppies and a bit of incense. I placed the shrine on a shelf on my desk and hurried down to the mess hall for dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? So, I have my first likeable character… CHANSE OF TIRRAGEN! I just googled medieval names and Chanse was one that I liked, so yeah.**

**Please comment, fav, and follow. 3s and xxs,**

**KFC/YANIKINS 3**


	3. Chapter 2: Jasson

Chapter 2: Jasson

**|Author's Note: So I'm writing this while I'm supposed to be playing the piano… to bad, suckers! I'm pretty excited, tomorrow I get to see my BFF yayz! But you don't need my life story, so I won't give it to you. And also, this takes place just as Kel is charging Rathausak up in Scanra for the refugee kids, so she hasn't killed Blayce or Stenmun yet. All of that does happen, I'm going by the books and canon(SURPRISE!), and I'm just building off of that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall or anything you recognize from our beloved Tammy's books, even the fiefs. *SOB* I WANT DOM! I"LL GIVE YOU TEN GOLD NOBLES FOR HIM PLEASSSSSSSSSSE! **

**Dom: HEY, I'm not a slave!**

**Me: YOU ARE NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh, And BTW, I'm not sure if my stupid page breaks are working, so if it looks weird, sorry. Okay, went on and found out that I HAVE TO FUCKING DO IT BY HAND! Okay, rant for the day. SO if you see a *PAGE BREAK HERE* you know what it's for.**

**Peace, luv, and weasey's wizarding wheezes,**

**KFC**

* * *

Day One of Training AKA preparation day.

The morning servants gong went off, making me bolt out of bed and fall onto the stone floor. As I groaned and rubbed my now sore bottom, I remembered what day it was. The day that we were assigned sponsors, the first day of official training.

It wasn't really training, just getting to know the place as a page.

I quickly got dressed, splashed water on my face, and said a quick prayer to Gainel. After that, I slipped out of my room and waiting in front of the door like custom demanded.

Padraig haMinch, the training master, made his way down the hall and inspected each one of us. Then he made a big group of the second to fourth years and had the first years stand in front of them.

I felt like a horse, being examined for sale.

Lord Padraig told us to say our name and fief when our turn came.

"Uh, Eirsken of Hannalof."

"I'll sponser him." Philip of Rosemark volunteered instantly before anyone could say anything.

"Chanse of Tirragen." I waited nervously for my friend to be chosen.

"I can sponsor him," the King's Reach boy volunteered.

"Very well, Victor of King's Reach." Victor, right!

"Zayd al Fareliet." Zayd was paired with Whitson- good grief. Liam of Conte, one of the princes, was to be sponsored by Edmund of Queenscove. Then it was my turn.

"Sabine of Stone Mountain." I said confidently, holding my head high. Snickers and whispers rippled through the crowd, and I felt my face getting red.

"I can sponsor her," Two people said at the same time. One of them was smirking, one just looked timid yet determined. The determined one glared at the smirker.

"Well, Lachren of Mindelan, Prince Jasson has spent more time at court, so I'll let Jasson guide Sabine around." I looked around and gulped- the snickers and laughs increased in volume. I should have been _honored _that the Prince was sponsoring me, but judging by the look on his face, not much sponsoring was going to be happening.

I'd heard rumors around the boys that Jasson was like the black sheep of the family, always flirting and messing around, not caring who he offended. Maybe he was an anti-Stone Mountain.

See, the people who don't like me are either against women knights-even just three years after Keladry of Mindelan was knighted!- or don't like Stone Mountain thanks to my father, uncle, and of course my brother.

Jasson made his way over to me as a few other matches were made. I stood there, bowed slightly to him-he is the prince of Tortall- and then straigtened. I could see Lachren of Mindelan looking at me apologetically- I smiled back; I had just made my third friend.

After the sponsor pairing was done, Lord Padraig dismissed us.

"Very well, page, follow me." Jasson strode off. "Oh, by the way, that hallway/stairwell is a shortcut to our classes." Excuse me? I knew different, I had been here for a week and w_ent down that hallway to the palace stores for my bed sheets!_

But instead of speaking my mind, I just sighed and followed him.

* * *

Dinner of the First Day of Page Training AKA Nervous Night

I walked into the mess hall with Jasson and collected my food.

"Sit with us." Jasson murmured under his breath. I shook my head politely.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen my friends all day." With that, I walked over to Chanse and his sponsor, Victor.

"Oh, hello, Tripping Girl!" Victor smiled at me as I sat down and sighed.

"I do have a name and you know it." I snapped.

"Sorry, Sabine." He grinned cheekily at me and turned to Chanse, ruffling his hair. "And I'm tired of this little pipsqueak already!"

"Huh, you've only had him for a week!" I said evilly. "I had to lead Chanse around for a week, and it wasn't a cakewalk!"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Chanse tried to protect his dignity as Lachren of Mindelan sat down next to me. We all fell silent.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize," Lachren told me. "If I had spoken up earlier, you wouldn't be stuck with _Jasson_." The way he said Jasson was like the prince was some kind of plague.

"No worries, you can sponsor me from the sidelines," I assured him jokingly.

"Great. First thing you need to know, that hallway-" He began, but Chanse and I cut him off.

"Leads to the underground stores, we know." The two of us chorused.

"You've got your stuff in hand, then." Victor looked at us and smiled. "Makes my job easier!"

"Really funny, Victor." I said sarcastically, and then stood up- everyone was. Time for dinner prayers. Lord Padraig stood up and raised his hands.

"May Mithros bless us with a fruitful training session, and protect us as we fight against Maggur. We, your humble servants, bow to your power. In Mithros' name, so mote it be." The prayer was short and got to the point.

"So mote it be." The pages and few squires answered raggedly.

"Well, tuck in!" Victor said through a mouthful of bread. I winced and reached over, closing his jaw.

"Much better."

* * *

The next morning, I woke as soon as the servant's gong went off. A servant had set out a warm basin of water, so I washed my face and combed my shoulder-length hair and braided it. Irsla had spelled a hair gel so that anyone who wasn't me who touched my hair would get a nasty sting from it, which I put onto my braid.

I wriggled into my tunic, shirt, and breeches, and reached down to lace up my boots. Walking out of the door, I bumped into Chanse's fist. He was about to knock on the door, but I opened it and received the knock on my head.

"Oooh, sorry!" Chanse patted my head.

"S'okay, no worries." I smiled at him, and we started out for the mess hall. After I had gotten my food, Jasson cut me off before I could sit down with my friends over in the corner.

"Hey!" I protested softly.

"Not so fast, you're sitting with me today." Jasson steered me over to his table of third-year pages. I gulped and sat down.

Bradburn of Meag Marsh was sitting across from me, and stared at me as if I was some kind of wild animal.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing. Nothing." He shook his head and went back to his eating.

"Say, Stone Mountain, give me your bread." Jasson said in a low voice to me. I gaped at him.

"Your arms aren't broken, and nor are your legs!" I snapped. "Go get them yourself!"

"But you weren't going to be eating yours, right?"

"Yes, yes I was!"

"Too bad." With that, Jasson had swiped my roll amid snickers from the other pages. I glared at him and shook my head, turning back to my porridge. How did the son of such nice monarchs turn into a bully?

* * *

First Class of Physical Training- Unarmed Combat

"Good morning, class." Kyaou, the Shang Wolf, greet the first year pages quietly. The older pages were practicing what they already knew with the Panther. "I am Kyaou, and I will be teaching you all unarmed combat."

He had all of us line up in a single file, and called two names.  
"Tirragen and Jonajin." Chanse and another boy, Denzel, began sparring to the best of their knowledge in unarmed combat. My adrenaline was pumping high; I love unarmed combat. My mother says that it's in my blood- my fahter's line of the family is known for their unarmed combat, and it was Joren's best subject. The local armsman taught me, because the bandits who frequently attacked the village often didn't have any weapons, and neither did the poor village of Stone Mountain.

Chanse won, and the two boys were sent to begin two different lines.

"Hannalof and Cuthbert." Cuthbert.

"Heathercove and Tamaren." Heathercove.

"Faraleit and Stone Mountain." I took a deep breath and walked out onto the mat to face Zayd. He was sneering slightly, and I gulped in my mind.

"Begin." Kyaou told us. Zayd charged straight for me and swung his right fist to punch my face. I caught his wrist right before it slammed into the side of my face, and twisted his arm. I let go and quickly stepped away, circling him, searching for an opening.

We developed a pattern- Zayd would charge me and I would wriggle out of his grasp. Whenever he would rush at me, right before he threw his punch, his right leg would wobble slightly.

It was time for me to do some attacking. He charged me, and I swept my left foot out, letting it connect with his slightly shaking kneecap. Zayd gave a cry of pain as he fell. Quickly acting, I dug my hands under his armpits and flipped him around, flying slightly as his weight flew over my head. Breathing heavily and wincing at the bruises on my face from all of the times he had punched me, I asked him if he yielded. Zayd nodded with a loud groan.

"Sorry about that." I said quietly.

"Ha! You won't get away with your little tricks, bitch!" He hissed.

"FARALEIT!" Kyaou roared. "ONE HOUR OF DETENTION FOR FOUL LANGUAGE AGAINST A COMRADE!" Chanse wrapped his arms around my shoulders and steered me to his 'winners' line, grinning like a cat after dinner.

The next class was staffwork, fairly simple but slightly hard for me- I was not that tall, and the staffs were. Next came archery, a new subject for me. I was eager to learn, but it was something that I had no previous experience in.

After that came horseback training. The new pages were told to go into the stables with their sponsors and get a horse. Everyone else's sponsors had already been guarding their horses but Jasson was standing with his friends, laughing at my apparent distress.

I sighed and trudged into the stables. There were quite a few extra horses, and I looked them over. The first, a chestnut mare. Two black geldings also stood there impatiently, restlessly stamping the hay under their hooves. Finally, I settled with a slightly impatient chestnut Bazhir mare with white socks and splatters of white all over its rump.

I quickly saddled the horse and rode over to where everyone was waiting for the pages who didn't know how to saddle a horse to learn.

Five minutes later, we were told by Lord Padraig to ride around the corral in a line, first walking, then trotting, and then finally at a gallop. After we were accustomed to our horses, he told us to get inside to clean up and go to lunch.

We did as we were told.


	4. Chapter 3: Numair

**Author's Note: **Now, before I begin, I'd just like to thank Lollypops101 for favoriting and TaosBattleKin for following. It means a great deal to me, you get to… um… *everyone stares at me and my broke self* YOU GET A HUG! *virtual hugs to Lollypops101 and TaosBattleKin* no stealing a hug, peoples!

Also, I'll be starting school again in two days, and won't have much free time to write. In fact, I was planning on writing this chapter tomorrow, but *I DON'T HAVE ANY FREE TIME NOOOOOO*.

_Italics _= Dream (if it's more than a sentence long)

Special thanks *again*to **ziva10, lollypops101, taosbattlekin, waterdemon9! **You guys seriously ruuuule! There are a few other favs/follows from other users, but I'll put those in the next chapter. Don't think I forgot you, because I didn't!

Anyways, here's the disclaimer_: _**I DON'T own Protector of the Small, or anything for that matter. Just the stuff you don't recognize is minnnnnnnne!**

Chapter Three: Numair Salamin

All of my friends, Lachren included, made our ways to academic classes. First came reading and writing- the master had us recite a poem and copy it onto paper- then a few other classes that I didn't really remember.

History of Tortall was taught by Sir Myles of Olau, who was very interesting and I liked him. Etiquette was awful and the teacher, Oakbridge, was a real bore. Finally, the pages separated for the Gift and nonGift teaching.

Those of us who did have the Gift went to the solarium on the top floor, where we would be instructed by Numair Salamin and occasionally Daine Sarrasri. Numair had just gotten back to the Palace the day before from up on the Scanran border.

I entered the classroom alone- none of my friends including Victor had the Gift, so I was alone. Well, not totally; Jasson had the Gift and was insisting on tripping me every two feet.

"Good morning class, please quiet down," Master Salamin (feels like I'm typing Salami) came in and went up to the podium. "Today we'll be just exploring our Gifts' ranges and introducing ourselves. You'll stand up, say your full name, summon your Gift, then sit back down."

That was how I found out that Jasson had no particular type of Gift, but it's a very deep royal blue, just like his eyes.

"Name and fief?" Numair asked me- He told us to call him Numair.

"Sabine of Stone Mountain." With that said, I concentrated on calling forward my pearly black magic. When I reached the magic, it began flowing easily out of me like oil. I fought to stop the torrent of magic flowing out of my palms and my eyes flew open. The door and sun windows were pinned closed with black light and whispers were spinning around the room. The fire and candles in the room had also gone out. "Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry!" I gasped slightly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Numair stared at me as if he saw something odd. "Sabine, after class, may I speak with you?" I nodded and sat back down as he relit the candles and fire. The magic pinning the door and sunlight rushed back into my hand.

Numair taught us a few theories on a fire spell and had us try one out, then we were dismissed. I waited in my seat.

"Please, follow me to my study." Numair said kindly. "You're in no trouble." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We entered his study and he sat behind his desk, motioning for me to do the same.

"So did you ever get training?" He asked, flipping open a book, seemingly searching for something.

"From the village healer, nothing much."

"Anything else you would like to tell me?" Numair seemed like he knew about the room and Gainel already, so I told him.

"Uh, well, there's this room I found." I began hesitantly, wondering if I could really trust Numair. I decided that I could. "And I don't think that it's possible for it to be there." Numair studied my face for a couple of moments, then took a breath to speak.

"Sabine, have you ever seen anyone die?" My eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Um, yeah. One of the villagers- a woman. She was killed in her sleep, like something in her dream did." I explained. "It was strange."

"Sometimes, these experiences with such strong dreaming energies and death can create powerful magic in the people there." Numair told me. "I also suspect that Gainel, the dream god, has a path laid out for you just as others have before."

"What makes you say that?" I asked him, temporarily forgetting my manners.

"Whenever I get new Gifted students, I examine them ever since the ordeal of Alanna came up. When I examine you, I can see hidden symbols." Numair leaned forward slightly, his dark hair falling into his face. "I saw the Mark of Gainel on your forehead, lips, chest, and palms." The Four of Power. Powerful mages often tattooed themselves with power words on the Four of Power areas to strengthen themselves.

"C-can you draw the symbol?" I managed to stammer out. Numair smiled comfortingly and drew something with a stick of charcoal and slid it over to me. I gasped upon seeing it. It was the same symbol that stood out, chipped, on the door to the secret room. The same symbol that I saw at Gainel's temple back at Corus.

It was the intricate Dream Lord staff crossed with a poppy, the flower of sleeping and Gainel. A circle- the moon- encircled the staff and poppy. The Dream Lord staff was simple, a straight pole topped with a blackened, curved blade and what looked like vines curling up the pole.

"I-I was this symbol." I told Numair. "On the door to the room, and down at Gainel's temple."

"That's no surprise." He replied, smiling. "You have connected it all, correct?"

"I think so." I sat back slightly, letting out a breath of air. "But the room, why is it there? What is it?"

"Can I see the room?" Numair asked me, getting up. I nodded and led him into the pages wing and into my room. I went over to my closet and pushed against the wall. The door didn't give way.

"I don't understand, it worked last time!" I said, frustrated. I looked down at the symbol, crouching down to touch it. After touching the symbol, I got back up and pushed my weight against the wall again.

"If this is what I think it is, push the door and touch the symbol at the same time," Numair advised me. I did as I was told, and this time the wall gave way easily. Numair stepped inside, ducking slightly to clear the low doorway.

He spun around, taking in the room. He turned to me, eyes slightly wide. "Sabine, this is what mages would call a Dream Room."

"A what-a-wha?" I asked, confused, as my manners all but flew out the window.

"A Dream Room. Followers and the chosen of Gainel use them to view and concoct dreams." He paused slightly. "Which means you are definitely a chosen of Gainel."

"Great, what next?" I said, slumping down on the wooden bench. "Do I also have a long-lost twin?"

"This is a lot to take in, I know." Numair sat down next to me. "But there is something else you need to know. The chosen of Gainel… they have control over dreams. These Dream Rooms let them actually enter a person's drea, but even without them a chosen has full control over any person's dreams."

"Okay, great. Now I can make Chanse see bunnies in his sleep," I said sarcastically.

"Often times the chosen are kidnapped and forced to drive people to insanity." Numair cut in. I froze, shutting up.

"So that means I shouldn't tell anyone?" I asked him faintly. Numair shook his head no.

"You should not. In class, you have regular magic. DO not tell anyone- your mother included." Numair said. "She can be tortured."

"Alright, fine." I said, standing up. Numair copied my actions. "I should get going." He nodded and smiled down at me- a long way down.

"Good luck." He patted me on the shoulder and left the room.

I slumped back down again and fell asleep.

_Sabine. Welcome._

_My eyes flew open to see blackness. At first, I was scared- was I blind? The panic quickly subsided- I knew that I was in the palace of dreams, Gainel's home. I was safe here, for now._

_You are not a chosen, but The Chosen. I have a task for you, that you will learn in due time. But I imagine that this news is too much to take in. Rest, do not worry. The time will not come until you are ready, with more powerful people to back you._

_Sleep now, dream well, Sabine of the Stone Mountain._

I knew that I was asleep still, and wouldn't awake for a while. I could still hear the quiet, soothing voice- one that sounded like the whisper of the wind and light trickle of water- of Gainel. How I knew that, I did not know.

_Sleep._

**I hope you liked this. Again, updating is not regular, but rather, slightly sporadic. Fejkfsuidc mdfoias;'eajsdf! Sorry, that was Chanse trying to figure out how to use a keyboard. He says that if you review, favorite, or follow, he'll try and kiss Sabine the next chapter :P (This is not a ChanseXSabine fic, BTW. Should make for some regular page drama)**

**FSIEUKN FU-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP VICOJAPOIOFJI FUC-BEEEEEEEEEEEEP HFEH! And that was Sabine protesting loudly and vehemently. **


End file.
